As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Generally, an information handling system may include an access controller that provides an interface between the information software and the platform hardware in the system. The controller, such as a baseboard management controller (BMC), a chassis management controller (CMC), or a remote access controller (RAC), may manage and/or collect data from various components associated with the information handling system and may alert a user of any irregularities in those components. Additionally, the controllers may access storage components associated with the information handling system to perform various actions such as booting from the storage volumes, updating firmware, and other tasks.
Typically, there are two types of storage components associated with an access controller in an information handling system: unmanaged persistent storage and managed persistent storage. The unmanaged persistent storage, generally flash media (e.g., SD cards or soldered down eMMC), is typically used as server hypervisors and/or serves as a repository for data such as system diagnostics, drivers, etc. The unmanaged persistent storage is traditionally exclusively accessible by a host server. Managed persistent storage is typically a remotely-accessible flash media component (e.g., SD cards or soldered down eMMC) that can be controlled by a management subsystem of the information handling system. Since the two storage components can only be accessed a single domain, either by the host or remotely, providing redundancy and/or user flexibility is not available.